


Please, Call Me Yours

by ValerieHayne



Series: Call me Daddy, I'll call you mine [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tiene 14 pero es pequeño para su edad y, además, víctima de acoso. Pasa su tiempo libre en un parque desierto y un hombre comienza a ir allí. Un día, finalmente, ambos hablan y Harry le ofrece ser su “papi” ya que Louis no ha tenido uno en mucho tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Call Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Secuela de Call Me Daddy, I'll Call You Mine

Cuando Louis ve el familiar auto acercándose, se levanta de donde ha estado sentado y limpia la suciedad de sus pantalones. Harry sonríe, bajando la ventanilla y haciéndole señas a Louis para que entre. Él rodea el auto y salta al asiento del pasajero y, cuando la puerta se cierra, se gira hacia la cara sonriente de Harry.

—Hola, bebé —dice, inclinándose para presionar un beso rápido en los labios de Louis—. ¿Quieres ir a cenar o vamos directamente a mi casa?

La mano de Harry cae en el muslo de Louis y éste se encoge de hombros tímidamente.

—Me preguntaba si a lo mejor podrías llevarme a este genial lugar en el centro de la ciudad, venden unos pastelillos realmente deliciosos, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Podríamos simplemente ir a tu casa —Louis se apresura a contestar, no queriendo sonar grosero.

La sonrisa de Harry se hace aún más amplia y aprieta el muslo de Louis, inclinándose para besarlo de nuevo.

—Me encantaría llevarte a comer pastelillos, cariño.

Harry le pide a Louis que le hable de su día en la escuela mientras él conduce, así que lo hace. Le cuenta todo excepto la parte cuando lo llamaron enano y lo metieron en un casillero, repasa todos los detalles a profundidad mientras Harry lo escucha.

Cuando llegan a la tienda de pastelillos, Louis escoge uno de vainilla con azúcar espolvoreado y Harry uno de fresa, luego se dirigen al auto porque en la tienda no hay mesas.

—¿Sabe bueno, cariño? —le pregunta Harry a Louis cuando éste se ha comido ya la mitad de su pastelillo.

Louis asiente, sonríe y murmura “mhmm” con su boca llena. Encuentra los ojos de Harry y el hombre mayor solo se queda allí, viéndole comer. Louis se sonroja un poco bajo su mirada, reenfocando su atención en el pastelillo. Él siempre ha sido goloso y los pastelillos son sus favoritos, pero su madre solo le permite comerlos en ocasiones especiales, así que esto es muy genial, tener su comida favorita sin ninguna razón en particular.

Cuando terminan de comer, Harry sale a tirar la basura en un bote cercano, luego se sube al auto de nuevo, gira llave, arrancando el motor. Antes de comenzar a conducir, sin embargo, se gira hacia Louis.

—Ya que te di ese pastelillo, ¿por qué no le haces a papi un pequeño favor? —pregunta en voz baja.

—¿Qué tipo de favor?

Louis se mueve incómodo, nervioso por lo que podría ser, pero Harry se inclina y pasa sus dedos a través de su cabello, besando su sien.

—¿Por qué no sacas tu polla para mí, bebé? Deja que papi te vea.

Louis, confundido por el pedido, se retuerce de nuevo.

—Ni siquiera está, tú sabes… —dice en voz baja.

—Lo sé, cariño, solo quiero verla tal y cómo es —asegura Harry, sus dedos frotando suavemente el cuero cabelludo de Louis.

La sensación lo hace relajarse y accede, a pesar de estar inseguro sobre que lo Harry quiere. Desabrocha sus pantalones y los empuja hacia abajo, luego hace lo mismo con su ropa interior, lo suficiente para sacar su polla suave.

—Perfecto —murmura Harry, mirando hacia abajo—. Justo así, mantenla fuera para mí.

Louis asiente, tembloroso, y se inclina hacia atrás en su asiento, su pene se asoma por encima de su ropa interior y espera que ninguna de las personas que caminan alrededor del estacionamiento puedan verlo. Está esperando otro pedido pero Harry solo mira hacia abajo, hacia su polla; sus dedos aun frotando el cuero cabelludo de Louis.

Finalmente, asiente para sí mismo y quita la mano, pone la marcha atrás y sale de su lugar en el estacionamiento, conduciendo hacia su piso. Louis siente los ojos de Harry en su entrepierna de vez en cuando mientras conducen y él se mueve incómodamente bajo esas miradas, sigue sin entender muy bien qué es lo que Harry quiere.

Hablan un poco, Harry preguntándole a Louis acerca de sus comidas y películas favoritas y Louis casi olvida que tiene la polla afuera para el momento que llegan al piso. Harry le pide que la mantenga por fuera mientras entran al edificio, solo bajar la camiseta para que nadie pueda ver, y Louis lo hace.

Pasan a un anciano en el estacionamiento y Harry le sonríe, una mano sobre el hombro de Louis mientras caminan. Louis se siente incómodo, tirando de su camisa hacia abajo todo lo que puede, pero entonces, el hombre se ha ido y no ven a nadie más en todo el camino hacia el interior del lugar.

Una vez que la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos, Harry le lleva hasta el sofá y ambos se sientan, Harry tirando de la camisa de Louis hasta exponer su polla de nuevo.

—Estás siendo tan buen chico —elogia Harry, su mano sobre el muslo de Louis—. ¿Quieres ver un poco de tele o jugar un juego?

Louis se encoge de hombros, así que Harry da una palmadita en su muslo y se para, saliendo de la habitación por un momento antes de regresar con la familiar falda rosa.

—Quiero que te pongas esto de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Luego puedes elegir una película para que podamos ver.

Louis accede con vacilación y Harry se sienta en el sofá, guiando a Louis para que se pare enfrente de él. Despoja a Louis de toda su ropa, luego lo ayuda con la falda, recostándose para observarlo con una sonrisa.

—Perfecto, amor. Te ves tan lindo en esa pequeña falda.

Louis está allí torpemente, sintiéndose muy expuesto. La última vez que la llevaba puesta, no podía moverse y fue un poco diferente. Ahora se siente tonto, como si debería quitársela, ya que tiene los músculos para hacerlo.

—Busca la película, bebé, allí en el fondo —dice Harry, acariciando su trasero y apuntando a un armario junto a la tele.

Él se acerca y abre el armario, arrodillándose para ver el estante inferior. Reconoce muchas de las películas, ve algunas de Disney y comedias románticas que Louis ya ha visto. Mientras mira todos los DVDs, trata de bajar su falda para cubrir su trasero, pero Harry protesta.

—No te cubras, bebé —dice él, su voz sonando un poco extraña—. Déjame verte.

Louis mira sobre su hombro encontrándose a Harry con los ojos vidriosos, su palma frotando lentamente sobre su entrepierna.

—Está bien, lo siento, papi —murmura Louis, girándose hacia las películas y dejando caer su mano de su trasero.

Harry tiene un montón de películas, algunas detrás de otras, por lo que Louis mete parte de su cuerpo en el mueble para mirarlas mejor, sintiendo el aire frio contra su expuesto agujero mientras se inclina más hacia adentro. Pronto, sin embargo, divisa Grease y deja salir un gritito, sacándola. Se para y corre hacia Harry.

—¿Podemos ver esta? ¡Es mi favorita!

Harry aún tiene la mirada vidriosa, pero sonríe lentamente y asiente, buscando el muslo de Louis y pasando su mano con suavidad sobre su piel.

—Claro que podemos. Ve y ponla.

Louis se aleja mientras Harry alcanza el borde de la falda, sus dedos rozando la curva de su trasero antes de que pueda salir de su alcance. Cuando el DVD está puesto, regresa al sofá al lado de Harry y el hombre mayor sube sus pies hasta su regazo antes de darle play a la película.

Mientras Louis ve la película emocionado, las manos de Harry corren sobre sus piernas desnudas delicadamente. Le gusta la sensación, le gusta que a Harry le guste tocarlo. Recuerda cuando era pequeño y le preguntaba a su mamá si podía frotar su vientre, pero ella siempre estaba ocupada, siempre tenía las manos llenas de otras cosas.

—¿Papi? —pregunta Louis con timidez.

—¿Sí, amor? —responde Harry, enfocando su atención en él.

—¿Crees que podrías… si quieres… tal vez podrías frotar mi vientre?

Harry sonríe de inmediato y Louis se siente mejor.

—Claro, me encantaría frotar tu vientre.

Tira de Louis hacia él hasta que la mitad superior del chico está contra el sofá, el dorso de sus rodillas descansando sobre los muslos de Harry. En el proceso, su falda se empuja hacia arriba, pero Louis no la toca puesto que Harry le había pedido que no se cubriera antes.

La mano de Harry acaricia el estómago de Louis, formando círculos suaves sobre la piel bronceada y Louis sonríe feliz, volviendo a la película. Mientras observa, el toque de Harry se mantiene allí, los dedos deslizándose sobre la piel de sus costillas y jugando con su ombligo. Intenta no reaccionar cuando éstos pasan por encima de su pezón y luego se precipitan de nuevo hacia su estómago. Cuando sucede la segunda vez, Louis se retuerce un poco debido a la sensibilidad, lo que hace que el borde de su falda se frote contra la parte superior de su pene.

Siente la hinchazón debajo de su falda y mira hacia arriba para ver la cabeza de Harry inclinada hacia un lado, con los ojos fijos en la creciente erección bajo la tela. Pasa la mano de nuevo, girando sobre el pezón de Louis. Éste arquea su espalda, las mejillas ruborizadas de vergüenza y necesidad.

—Papi,  _no_  —Louis jadea mientras Harry retuerce su pezón con dureza.

—¿Por qué no, bebé? Te gusta, ¿no cierto?

Retuerce de nuevo, pasando su pulgar sobre la protuberancia, haciendo estremecer a Louis.

—Es demasiado —dice Louis con un gemido.

Harry no responde a eso, solo se traslada al otro pezón, apretándolo ligeramente entre sus dedos antes de retorcerlo, también. Louis gime de nuevo ante la sensación de ponerse duro lentamente, lo que lo hace sonrojar más. Incluso aunque a Harry parece gustarle cuando se pone duro, él sigue sintiendo como que no debería, se siente avergonzado de la reacción de su cuerpo. Harry, ausentemente, recoge el control del televisor y pausa la película antes de hablar.

—¿Vas a ser un buen chico y me vas a dejar chuparte? —pregunta lentamente Harry, sus ojos aun pegados a su erección. Aprieta el pezón de Louis duro, recibiendo un jadeo de parte de Louis, luego utiliza su otra mano para colarse debajo de la falda—. ¿Bebé? ¿Vas a dejar que papi se encargue de ti?

Sus dedos rozan la erección de Louis y él, instantáneamente, empuja sus caderas hacia el toque, respirando con fuerza.

—Sí, quiero…quiero…

—¿Sí? Dime qué quieres.

Harry aún no está mirando la cara de Louis, sigue concentrando en lo que ocurre debajo de la falda, sus dedos jugando con la punta de la polla de Louis y éste se estremece, tratando de juntar las palabras.

—Quiero que me chupes, como dijiste —dice Louis, frunciendo el ceño—. Nada de provocaciones, ¿recuerdas? Me lo prometiste.

Harry finalmente levanta su cara para encontrarse con la de Louis, está sonriendo. Asiente, removiendo su mano de debajo de la falda de Louis.

—Tienes razón, nada de provocaciones.

Louis deja que Harry separe sus piernas y se ubique entre ellas sobre el sofá. Jamás ha tenido la boca de nadie allí así que está algo ansioso, curioso sobre ver de qué trata.

Harry se empuja así mismo hacia arriba, presionando pequeños besos sobre los muslos de Louis al tiempo, luego aleja la falda de la polla de Louis, que se asoma debajo de la tela. Empuja la tela sobre la cintura de Louis así éste puede ver, su polla se contrae visiblemente mientras Harry le sonríe, los labios cerca de ella.

Luego, Harry cierra la distancia y besa la punta con suavidad, haciendo a Louis estremecerse. El mayor cumple su promesa y no gasta su tiempo, mete la punta de la polla de Louis en su boca y Louis jadea de placer, exhalando “ _oh’s_ ” al tiempo que Harry chupa la punta, lamiendo el pre-semen que sale de ella.

Luego se aleja con un sonido húmedo y Louis está a punto de quejarse, pero Harry habla primero.

—Dime cómo te sientes, ¿está bien, bebé? Deja a papi saber qué tanto te gusta su boca alrededor de tu pequeña y preciosa polla, ¿sí?

Y luego está de vuelta, su calor, su húmeda boca cubriendo su dureza, empujándose hacia abajo hasta que está enterrado en la boca del mayor, su punta solo rozando su garganta. Y Louis quiere hacer lo que le ha pedido, pero no puede pensar, demasiado sorprendido por la sensación, para decir algo.

—Papi —dice él, porque es lo único que puede poner junto.

Los labios de Harry se deslizan arriba y abajo sobre su polla un par de veces antes de alejarse de nuevo.

—Háblame, amor, tu puedes.

La mente de Louis gira mientras Harry pasa su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, rodando la lengua sobre la hendidura. Louis apenas y puede respirar, pero se las arregla para dejar salir algunas palabras que espera que formen algo coherente.

—Eso se siente tan bien… se siente… no pares, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, no…

Mira hacia abajo para ver a Harry sonreír y asentir, empujando su boca alrededor de él, chupando fuerte. La mente de Louis se pone en blanco y corcovea sus pequeñas caderas antes que las manos de Harry estén sobre ellas, presionándolas con fuerza para mantenerlo quieto. Con Louis inmovilizado, él sube y baja a un ritmo rápido, mejillas ahuecadas, y Louis cree que probablemente va a llegar pronto, sus bolas se sienten apretadas y su polla palpita.

—Por favor —ruega, y ni siquiera sabe por qué está rogando pero Harry se aleja de nuevo para hablar.

—¿Vas a dejar que papi te pruebe, bebé? ¿Te vas a correr?

Su lengua rueda sobre la hendidura de nuevo y Louis está desesperado por empujar sus caderas hacia arriba, pero la presión sobre ellas no le permite hacerlo.

—Sí, me voy a correr, papi, déjame hacerlo, por favor —dice Louis rápidamente, queriendo el calor de la boca de Harry de vuelta.

—Buen chico —dice Harry, dejando un descuidado beso sobre la cabeza de la polla de Louis—. Estas siendo un buen chico para mi hoy, ¿no cierto?

Louis asiente fervientemente y Harry solo lo molesta un poco más, pasando la lengua sobre la punta antes de envolverlo con sus labios de nuevo.

En segundos, Louis llega y tiembla. Harry chupa su orgasmo, tragándose su corrida. El cuerpo de Louis se sacude mientras se derrama en la boca del mayor, dejando que toda su esencia sea absorbida por Harry hasta que está demasiado sensible para la lengua de Harry, deja de gemir cuando Harry lo suelta.

—Sabes tan bien —murmura él, besando el muslo de Louis—. Dios, eres tan jodidamente caliente, bebé.

Louis se siente como peso muerto mientras Harry besa sus muslos, luego súbitamente se sienta y alza a Louis también.

—Ven aquí —dice con dureza, sus ojos oscurecidos por la necesidad.

Louis se siente un poco asustado por esa mirada, y se tensa cuando es levantado y empujado sobre la mesa de café enfrente del sofá, aterriza duro sobre sus rodillas. Harry lo empuja hasta que está descansando sobre sus codos y Louis empieza a temblar, con miedo de lo que Harry le va a hacer. Su culo todavía está adolorido de los días anteriores y no cree que pueda manejar el ser follado de nuevo.

—Papi, no, por favor —murmura nerviosamente.

—¿No, qué, bebé? —dice Harry, una pizca de gruñido se escucha en su voz.

—No me folles, por favor.

Escucha el sonido de un cierre siendo bajado detrás de él; un momento después siente la inconfundible sensación de la punta de la polla de Harry presionando ligeramente contra su agujero. Se aleja bruscamente, tratando de escurrirse hacia adelante, pero Harry lo detiene rápidamente enrollando un brazo a través de su pecho.

—¡Hey! —él gruñe en voz alta y es tan diferente de la voz normalmente reconfortante de Harry, suena completamente ajena a Louis.

Louis salta y las lágrimas comienzan a caer de sus ojos mientras Harry lo empuja hacia atrás con fuerza, presionando su polla contra el expuesto agujero de Louis de nuevo.

—No te atrevas a mover, maldita sea —le ordena, deliberadamente abofeteando el trasero de Louis.

Louis llora más duro, anclándose a la mesa y esperando el momento de impacto, el cegador dolor. Pero ninguno de los dos llega, solo siente a Harry rozándose contra su culo, escucha el sonido de Harry trabajando su mano con rapidez a través de su propia polla. Después de un momento, éste habla de nuevo, menos hostil.

—No te iba a follar, Louis —dice en tono áspero—. Tienes que aprender a confiar en mí, ¿comprendes?

Louis trata de respirar, las lágrimas aun cayendo de sus ojos, pero se calma un poco.

—Lo siento —exhala entrecortadamente, dejando caer la frente sobre su brazo.

—Está bien, bebé. Ahora deja que papi se corra sobre ese pequeño agujero, como todo un buen chico. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso por mí?

Louis asiente rápido, dejando salir un _“sí”_ porque se alegra que Harry vaya a correrse sobre su culo si eso significa que no lo va a follar. Se mantiene quieto, escuchando a Harry gruñir detrás de él, una mano apretando su cadera con fuerza, hasta que siente una salpicadura sobre su sensible piel, pintando su culo y goteando lentamente desde su agujero hasta sus bolas.

Cuando ha acabado, Harry se aleja y Louis no se atreve a moverse, no quiere hacer nada sin el permiso explícito para hacerlo.

—No te muevas —ordena Harry, yéndose y luego regresando.

Louis entierra su cara pintada de vergüenza cuando escucha los clics de la cámara, puede sentir el semen deslizándose desde sus testículos hasta la mesa debajo de él. Harry toma, al menos, una docena de fotografías antes de apagar la cámara y dejar el cuarto en silencio, caminando hacia la cocina.

Louis no puede verlo con su cabeza de este modo, pero puede escucharlo caminar lentamente sobre la baldosa del suelo, escucha el agua correr, los gabinetes cerrarse y los cajones deslizarse. Se mantiene quieto lo más posible, su trasero húmedo en medio del aire y, cuando los ruidos de la cocina se han detenido por un tiempo, se atreve a echar una ojeadita, lo suficiente para ver a Harry inclinado sobre una pared, observándolo a él. Se miran el uno al otro en silencio por unos cuantos minutos antes de que Harry finalmente hable.

—No debí haberte gritado —dice él en calma, quieto—. Pero quiero que entiendas que necesitas confiar en mí y que no voy a hacer nada que crea que no puedas manejar. Eres mi dulce chico, Louis. No quiero herirte, ¿entiendes?

Louis asiente, sus ojos deletreando las disculpas mientras mira a Harry de reojo.

—Está bien —Harry asiente, alejándose de la pared. Agarra un tazón de encimera de la cocina y un paño y atraviesa el cuarto, sentándose en el sofá directamente detrás de Louis—. Te voy a limpiar y tú te vas a mantener calmado y quieto para mí, ¿cierto?

—Sí —dice Louis calmadamente—. No me voy a mover. Lo prometo.

Louis espera hasta sentir el paño caliente y mojado limpiando el semen de las mejillas de su culo, luego enfocándose en su agujero. Incluso cuando la tela pasa a través de su dolorido agujero y pica él se queda quieto, ni siquiera se estremece. Harry lo limpia en silencio y Louis ama lo gentil que está siendo, le encanta sentirse así, cuidado.

Harry moja el paño de nuevo y cuando baja del agujero de Louis y frota sus bolas con el material caliente, Louis aprieta sus ojos cerrados, tratando de no conseguir una erección. No es del todo exitoso, sintiéndolas hincharse cuando Harry las acaricia con un toque suave.

—Relájate, cariño —dice Harry calmadamente—. No te excites demasiado.

Mientras la tela es removida, Louis respira profundo, tratando de relajarse, como Harry sugirió. Luego siente manos suaves pasar de arriba hacia abajo por las mejillas de su culo, seguido de tenues besos sobre su limpio agujero.

Ni siquiera es terriblemente sexual, esos besos siendo presionados con suavidad en su agujero. Son más cariñosos y cálidos que otra cosa; labios besando su entrada lentamente, con calma.

—Te amo mucho, bebé —susurra Harry contra su agujero, dejando otro beso en la arrugada piel.

Louis no sabe cómo sentirse acerca de ninguna cosa, demasiado nervioso para hablar o reaccionar, y luego Harry está alejando su rostro de su trasero y bajando su falda lo justo así que aún está expuesto, pero solo un poco.

—Quiero que te quedes así mientras terminamos de ver la película. Avísame si te empieza a doler algo, ¿sí?

Louis asiente en silencio, ya sintiéndose algo dolorido por la posición, pero puede manejarlo. Harry pone la película de nuevo y Louis solo está medio consciente de ella, tratando de no moverse, ni siquiera un cabello.

Media hora después, las rodillas de Louis realmente duelen y su espalda le está matando debido a la posición. Trata de ignorarlo, pero el dolor crece y crece hasta que no puede aguantarlo más, tiene que decir algo.

—Me duele, papi —susurra sin moverse.

—¿Dónde te duele?

—Mis rodillas, mi espalda y los hombros.

—Está bien —dice Harry caminando alrededor.

Louis es agarrado por el pecho, está vez con gentiliza, y antes de que se dé cuenta, está siendo puesto sobre su espalda, una almohada debajo de él para acolchar la superficie. Mira hacia Harry y aún está conmocionado por lo de antes, pero Harry está empezando a relajarse un poco, sonriendo con suavidad hacia él.

—No serás capaz de ver la pantalla pero aún puedes escuchar.

Luego Harry alza la falda de Louis hasta sus caderas y extiende sus piernas, empujando sus pies para que estos descansen en el borde de la mesa, así está expuesto de nuevo?

—¿Más cómodo ahora?

—Sí —responde Louis mientras Harry acaricia la cara interna de su muslo por un momento antes de sentarse en el sofá de nuevo.

Louis pasa la última media hora de la película escuchando las canciones y tratando de olvidar que su culo y la polla están exhibidas por completo. Mantiene sus pies apoyados y se queda quieto, no queriendo molestar a Harry de nuevo.

Cuando termina la película, Harry se detiene y se inclina hacia adelante, tirando con cuidado los pies de Louis hacia abajo y levantando al chico de su espalda, llevándolo a su regazo. Louis se aferra a los hombros de Harry mientras éste se inclina hacia atrás y lo aprieta contra su pecho, dejándose acunar.

Ellos no hablan por un rato, disfrutando del abrazo. Louis casi se deja llevar en un punto, relajándose ante la sensación de los dedos de Harry corriendo desde su cabello y hacia abajo sobre su espalda.

Finalmente, Harry habla, susurrando en la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis.

—Desearía que no tuvieras que irte. Desearía que pudieras quedarte aquí, conmigo.

Louis se mueve, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de los hombros de Harry, sosteniéndolo. Porque, la verdad es, él tampoco quiere irse. Mientras sea un buen chico, Harry seguirá siendo amable y atento y Louis no se había dado cuenta cuánto necesitaba de esta clase de confort en su vida hasta que Harry apareció.

—¿Puedo? —pregunta esperanzado.

Harry duda, luego alza la cabeza de Louis con un dedo hasta que se están mirando a los ojos, sus narices casi tocándose. Harry lo besa suave, sus labios se presionan por un momento antes que él se retire.

—No puedes —replica con una sonrisa triste—. Pero quiero que le digas a tu mamá que te han invitado a una pijamada este fin de semana, ¿está bien? Quiero que pases todo el fin de semana aquí, conmigo. Podemos ir a la tienda de videojuegos o a dónde quieras ir.

Louis accede rápido, recordando que su mamá tiene una fiesta con unas amigas ese fin de semana, así que se alegrará de no tenerlo en la casa.

Un rato después, Harry viste a Louis y lo lleva hasta el parque, desde donde Louis camina hasta su casa.

*

Como supuso, la mamá de Louis no se niega a que pase todo el fin de semana fuera y, el sábado después del almuerzo, Louis camina hasta el parque y espera que Harry aparezca a la una, justo como le prometió. Louis está de buen humor, rebotando feliz en el asiento, y Harry sonríe ante la muestra de energía, sus ojos brillando.

Van a la tienda de videojuegos y después ven una película. Es como tener un papá de verdad por un rato. Harry le compra palomitas en el cine y le alborota el cabello cuando gana un juego y es una tarde divertida.

Para la hora de la cena, Harry anuncia que es hora de ir a casa y Louis accede, está listo para acurrucarse con Harry y tal vez ver una película. Sabe que no es lo único que van a hacer, por supuesto, pero mientras sea un buen chico, Harry lo va a hacer sentir bien.

En el piso de Harry, éste prepara la cena y Louis come feliz, sentado a su lado en el sofá. Cuando termina, Harry lleva su plato hasta la cocina y le pide a Louis que se pare enfrente de él mientras Harry se sienta en el sofá. Louis lo hace, se para entre las piernas de Harry y él le sonríe, pasando sus manos por sus costados.

—Quédate quieto, ¿sí?

Louis está confundido, pero es una tarea bastante fácil de cumplir, así que se queda allí, dejando que las manos de Harry le acaricien los costados con suavidad, como si estuviese esperando algo.

Lo entiende un tiempo después, cuando sus músculos se sienten cansados. Tiene que esforzarse por permanecer de pie y Harry lo mira de cerca, por lo que Louis no quiere decepcionarlo. Le ruega a sus piernas que lo mantengan derecho, pero un minuto después se doblan, sus músculos incapaces de sostenerlo.

Mientras cae, Harry lo agarra del pecho y Louis lloriquea, confuso.

—Está bien, bebé. Te tengo.

Louis reconoce esta sensación, la recuerda de los primeros días que pasó con Harry. Él está sobre el regazo de Harry, su trasero encajado en el pequeño espacio entre los muslos de Harry y su cabeza descansando en el suave reposabrazos a la derecha de Harry. Sus piernas quedan extendidas sobre el sofá.

—Lo siento, pero tuve que darte un poco de medicina está vez. No querías que hicieras una escena y tener que gritarte de nuevo.

Harry mira hacia abajo, con los ojos llenos de bondad y comodidad y a Louis no le gusta no ser capaz de moverse, pero también es una especie de sensación de libertad. Como si así pudiese aceptar lo que le toca, porque no puede pararlo de todos modos.

—Lo entiendes, ¿cierto, corazón?

Louis solo puede asentir un poco, pero susurra un “sí” para estar seguro que Harry lo vio.

—Buen chico —dice Harry con orgullo.

Louis no está sorprendido cuando Harry lo desviste, levantando con cuidado sus extremidades para conseguir que se libre de la ropa hasta que está completamente desnudo en su regazo.

Harry recorre su cuerpo con la mirada, arrastrando su palma hacia arriba por los muslos de Louis y sobre su estómago, como si fuera un regalo esperando por ser desenvuelto.

—Voy a tocarte un poco, ¿ok? Solo deja a papi tocarte, no te voy a hacer daño.

El pene de Louis está flácido y Harry empuja un dedo bajo él, moviendo la carne suave con sus dedos, dando tirones arriba y abajo. Tira suavemente de la piel y sigue jugando con él, su toque ligero.

No toma mucho tiempo para que comience a crecer, sin ninguna orden de parte de Louis. Sigue poniéndose duro mientras Harry juega con él, posando su mano sobre los testículos de Louis y tocándolos con suavidad, también.

Cuando Louis tiene una erección en forma, Harry usa su mano para tirar hacia abajo de ella, luego la libera haciéndola mover como una pequeña catapulta. Repite el movimiento varias veces, sonriendo, y Louis comienza a sentirse necesitado.

—Papi, no juegues, por favor —ruega, tratando de hacer un puchero pero sin estar seguro de si músculos lo lograron.

—Solo estoy divirtiéndome, bebé —dice él suavemente, sonriéndole a Louis—. Me gusta divertirme con tu pequeña polla, eso es todo.

Retira su mano para prender la televisión, cuando sintoniza un programa que Louis no reconoce, Harry suelta el control al lado de él y regresa su mano hacia la polla de Louis, esta vez envolviéndola entre sus dedos y dando tirones dolorosamente lentos.

Un minuto después, Louis se está volviendo loco por culpa de los contantes y lentos movimientos.

—Papi, más, por favor —deja salir.

La mirada de Harry cae de la tele al rostro de Louis y sonríe amablemente.

 

—Shh, amor, estoy viendo este programa, ¿está bien? Quédate quieto por mí.

Su mano no se aleja o cambia el ritmo, continua dando tirones a lo largo de su miembro con una firme sujeción, conduciendo a Louis a la locura. Louis quiere rogar por más y más, pero trata de ser obediente, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca del orgasmo.

Pronto, está palpitando en la mano de Harry, sintiendo sus testículos tensarse y está a punto de alcanzar el clímax cuando Harry lo suelta para agarrar el control y subir el volumen un poco.

—¡Papi! — Louis exhala una temblorosa y ruidosa respiración, mirando hacia abajo solo para encontrar a su polla sacudiéndose en el aire, presemen brillando en la punta.

—¿Qué pasa, bebé?

—Estaba a punto de correrme, papi, pon tu mano de regreso, hazme correr, por favor.

—¿Quieres correrte ya? —pregunta Harry inocentemente.

—Sí, por favor, sí, quiero correrme.

—Pero tenemos tanto planes para esta noche, amor —dice él, levantando su mano y presionando el pulgar contra la base de la polla de Louis, justo arriba de sus testículos, y trazando pequeños círculos allí, empujando la piel con el pulgar mientras se mueve.

—Me puedo correr de nuevo, lo prometo, por favor —ruega Louis, el pulgar de Harry llevándolo de nuevo hasta el borde.

Harry aleja su pulgar y toma la polla de Louis en su mano con cuidado. Se queda mirando por un rato y Louis quiere gritar pero libera un largo y frustrado sonido en su lugar, necesitando la fricción más de lo que necesita el aire para respirar.

Cuando Harry desliza los dedos por debajo de la punta y aprieta ligeramente, dándole a Louis una pequeña cantidad de fricción, pequeños trazos rápidos contra su eje, Louis casi llora porque todavía no es suficiente, pero él está palpitando y sus bolas ya están tan apretadas y tal vez es suficiente, porque él se siente cerca de nuevo.

—¿Te vas a correr solo con esto? —pregunta Harry, dejando que sus dedos se muevan en pequeños y ligeros trazos—. ¿Sólo con este pequeño toque?

—Papi —masculla él, con la mandíbula contraída, tan desesperado por más, tan cerca del clímax de nuevo.

Justo cuando Louis cree que esos pequeños toques lo van a hacer correr, Harry quita su mano de nuevo para rascarse su propia pierna.

Que le fuera negado el orgasmo por segunda vez trae lágrimas de frustración a sus ojos y su labio tiembla mientras éstas caen, ni siquiera molestándose en quejarse de nuevo. Justo como pensó antes, él tiene que aceptar lo que se va a dar desde que él no puede hacerlo por sí mismo.

—Sólo relájate por un momento, bebé —Harry trata de calmarlo mientras Louis llora, su polla dolorosamente dura—. Sólo trata de respirar.

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo y Louis mira a Harry a los ojos, dejándole ver cuán desesperado está. Harry se agacha y lo besa, pasando sus dedos entre su cabello y susurrando un reconfortante “ _shh_ ” contra sus labios.

Le toma unos minutos pero Louis puede sentir la sangre lentamente dejando su erección, aliviando la presión. Pero luego, al tiempo que puede sentir que respira por fin, Harry lleva su mano a sus testículos y empieza a jugar con ellos, apretándolos ligeramente y corriendo los dedos sobre la piel. Con rapidez, la sangre de Louis regresa a su erección, renovando su desesperación.

—Tus bolas son tan lindas y apretadas —murmura Harry mientras juega con ellas.

Louis gimotea, sintiendo cómo se va construyendo de nuevo. Harry arrastra sus dedos hacia arriba, llevando ese ligero toque de vuelta, sus dedos sujetando ambos lados de la polla de Louis con delicadez, subiendo y bajando la piel mientras lo masturba despacio.

—Dios, amo tu polla, bebé —dice él, casi con asombro, mirando fijamente a ese lugar donde su mano se está moviendo—. Amo cuán duro te pones por mí.

Se acerca al orgasmo más rápido esta vez, llegando justo hasta el borde y jadeando antes de que Harry aleje su mano una vez más y llora de nuevo, llora con fuerza, destrozados sollozos escapando de su garganta mientras Harry lo mira, su polla palpitando en el aire.

—Quiero probarte, cariño. ¿Quieres que papi chupe esa preciosa polla? ¿Hmm?

Louis apenas se estremece, un suplicante _"sí"_ se deja oír a través de sus lágrimas, sólo necesita algo, cualquier cosa.

Es levantando de su espalda y muslos, la cabeza caída hacia atrás y los brazos colgando a los lados mientras es trasladado a la mesa de café, extendido sobre su espalda.

Harry lo arregla para que su culo esté en el borde de la mesa, extendiendo las piernas hacia un lado, y desliza una almohada debajo de la cabeza de Louis para que éste pueda ver. Su pene todavía está erecto, rogando por un toque, y una vez que Louis está todo dispuesto, Harry cae sobre sus rodillas, sonriéndole a Louis.

—Mi hermoso chico —susurra él mientras se acerca y toma a Louis en su mano—. Siendo tan obediente, tan paciente.

Louis no es paciente, para nada, pero toma el cumplido de todas formas y muerde su labio duro al tiempo que Harry lo masturba un par de veces antes de inclinarse, lamiendo la punta. Louis no puede mantenerse en el fuerte y estrangulado gruñido que no suena para nada como su voz habitual pero ha sido empujado al borde de la locura y nada se siente normal nunca más.

—¿Quieres la boca de papi? —pregunta suavemente Harry, presionando sus húmedos dedos contra su dureza, justo debajo de la cabeza, y luego un poco más abajo.

—Por favor —deja salir Louis con dificultad, aun llorando, llorando más fuerte ahora que los labios de Harry están en él.

Harry asiente, sonriendo, y vacila por un momento antes de separar sus labios y tomar a Louis, deslizándose hasta el fondo de una sola vez. La mente de Louis se pone en blanco ante el calor y él solo reza porque Harry no se detenga porque está tan cerca, y quiere correrse en su boca tan desesperadamente.

Harry sube y baja en un ritmo constante, sus manos agarran los muslos de Louis mientras chupa hacia abajo y sólo toma unos segundos antes de que su cuerpo se tense y, cuando Harry lame sobre su hendidura, le golpea como una tonelada absoluta de ladrillos, la sensación surge a través de sus venas como nunca antes. Él se viene con fuerza en la boca de Harry, más duro de lo que podía haber imaginado, lo siente desde su espalda hasta sus tobillos.

Harry traga a medida que la polla de Louis dispara semen, llenando su boca con ella, y la visión de Louis se oscurece por un momento mientras es chupado; finalmente, _finalmente_ vacío.

Harry sigue chupando después de su orgasmo, más suave, y él ni siquiera puede encontrar algo de aliento para quejarse porque se siente demasiado sensible entre los labios del hombre. Su lengua lame suavemente, como si le encantara el sabor y no quisiera dejarlo ir, pero finalmente lo hace, retirándose y dejando a Louis suave con un suspiro de alivio.

—Sabes tan bien, bebé —dice Harry, abriendo las piernas de Louis—. Apuesto que sabes muy bien aquí abajo, también.

Y luego Louis siente una lengua moviéndose rápido, lamiendo contra su agujero, y él tiembla ante eso, ante la caliente lengua girando sobre su músculo, haciéndolo respingar.

Sus mejillas están extendidas mientras Harry se hunde de nuevo, lamiéndolo fuerte, circulando el anillo de músculos y concentrándose en el pequeño y arrugado agujero, contoneando su puntiaguda lengua adentro. Louis jadea ante la sensación, alegrándose de que su cuerpo está tan cansado que no puede reaccionar.

—Joder —gruñe Harry, alejándose y acuclillándose—. Me tienes tan duro, amor. ¿Quieres ver cuán excitado está papi por ti?

Louis lo mira, su mente aún ida por su orgasmo. Harry no espera por una respuesta, solo lo levanta de la mesa y lo deja sobre el sofá, situándolo junto al reposabrazos. La cabeza de Louis cuelga de lado y él cae bruscamente cuando Harry lo suelta, dando un paso atrás para desabotonar sus pantalones y dejar salir su dura polla.

—¿Ves esto, bebé? —pregunta Harry, adelantándose un paso con la polla en la mano—. ¿Ves cuánto adoro tu pequeño cuerpo? —Levanta la pierna izquierda en el sofá junto al muslo de Louis y alcanza el cabello de Louis, enredándolo en sus dedos—. Ven, amor, dame esa hermosa boca, pon a tu papi listo y mojado.

La cabeza de Louis es empujada hacia adelante y él separa sus labios, dejando que Harry se guíe hacia adentro. Louis envuelve sus labios en el miembro y mira hacia arriba mientras Harry empuja su cabeza hacia abajo, follando su boca despacio ya que Louis es incapaz de moverse, solo siendo sostenido por los dedos apretando su cabello.

—Eso es —Harry asiente, cerrando sus ojos—. Ese es mi chico. Tómalo por mí, justo así.

Harry sostiene la cabeza de Louis y comienza a mecer sus caderas entre los labios de Louis. Louis lucha por tomarlo, pero hace lo que puede, tratando de relajar su garganta mientras Harry empuja despacio. Después de un minuto, Harry se aleja y Louis lo mira expectante, esperando por lo que vendrá enseguida.

—Abre la boca, bien amplia —Louis lo hace, tan amplio como puede, sus ojos fijos en los de Harry—. Voy a llegar a tu garganta, ¿está bien? Respira por la nariz y trata de mantenerte calmado.

El ceño de Louis se arruga nerviosamente, pero él mantiene la boca abierta mientras Harry se empuja con lentitud. Cuando golpea la garganta de Louis, éste trata de mantener sus músculos relajados y es difícil, más cuando Harry está empujando más profundo y Louis no puede ni respirar, atragantado con la polla de Harry. Recuerda tardíamente lo que dijo éste y se obliga a respirar por la nariz mientras su ojos se llenan de agua y tiene arcadas en torno a la intrusión.

—Eso es, Dios, sí, sólo respira —balbucea Harry, sosteniendo la cabeza de Louis contra su polla.

Louis comienza a asustarse, sus ojos se abren grande buscando a los de Harry, pero éste tiene los suyos cerrados, empujando despacio contra la garganta de Louis. Louis se atraganta de nuevo ante la sensación y Harry finalmente se retira un poco, sus ojos abiertos con una expresión confusa y dirigidos a él.

El labio inferior de Louis tiembla mientras Harry se desliza fuera de su boca y él llora un poco por la sensación, su estómago hecho un nudo por culpa de las arcadas. Jadea en busca de aire, tratando de llenar sus pulmones.

—¿Puedes, por favor, no hacer eso de nuevo? —pregunta Louis, su voz ronca y áspera, mientras las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

Los ojos de Harry están llenos de lujuria y jadea ruidosamente cuando mira al chico lloroso, sosteniéndose firme de su cabello.

—Solo una vez más, amor —dice Harry con suavidad, ojos pegados a los de Louis, esparciendo la saliva que hay en su polla por todo el rostro de Louis, mezclando lo último que queda de ella junto con las lágrimas en su mejilla—. Una vez más y después te follaré, vamos.

Louis sabe que no va a llegar a nada quejándose así que trata de relajar los músculos de su estómago, trata de respirar antes de ser asfixiado de nuevo.

—Abre, déjame ver esa boquita —Harry anima, golpeando su polla contra los labios de Louis. Éste los separa y abre su boca lo más que puede, respirando hondo—. Buen chico, solo relájate.

Mientras Harry se guía hacia adentro, Louis cierra sus ojos, sintiendo la presión en el fondo de su garganta. Harry se empuja más allá, apretando contra su garganta, Louis se ahoga alrededor de él, dejando salir un sonido de terror.

—Así es —jadea Harry, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y empujando más lejos, presionando la nariz de Louis contra su torso—. Joder, bebé, se siente tan bien cuando me aprietas así —Louis apenas puede respirar a través de su nariz por culpa de la lágrimas, trata de mantenerse calmado pero cuando comienza a quedarse sin oxígeno, su garganta se sacude violentamente—. _Dios_ , sí, oh… joder —gruñe Harry, sosteniéndolo, su polla retorciéndose con entusiasmo en la garganta de Louis.

Louis puede sentir lágrimas calientes bajando por sus mejillas al tiempo que Harry se hunde más profundo antes de mirar hacia abajo y ver a Louis observándolo, ojos suplicando. Está empezando a marearse, su mente volviéndose borrosa a causa de la falta de oxígeno, cuando Harry finalmente se retira, permitiendo a Louis jadear por aire, su garganta adolorida.

Antes de que Louis pueda tomar aire de nuevo, Harry lo levanta sobre su hombro y lo saca de la habitación hacía, lo que él deduce es, su dormitorio. Es dejado sobre la gran cama sobre su espalda y Harry abre sus muslos, arreglándolo cuidadosamente antes de dar un paso atrás y remover su ropa con los ojos sobre los de Louis.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo, corazón —dice Harry mientras se quita la camisa—. Voy a hacerte sentir muy bien, lo prometo.

Louis aún está tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando Harry se quita la última prenda, tirándola a un lado y posicionándose en los pies de la cama, mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Louis.

—¿Quieres que te haga sentir bien? —pregunta Harry, moviendo el puño sobre su propia polla.

—Sí —dice Louis, su voz más chillona de lo normal.

Harry sonríe y camina hacia la cómoda, sacando una botella de lubricante, antes de subir a la cama. Unta un poco en sus dedos con rapidez e introduce uno en Louis, añadiendo un segundo momentos después. Louis se sorprende por la repentina sensación de estar lleno, pero se relaja cuando Harry comienza a frotar alrededor, buscando ese lugar que hace llorar a Louis. Pronto lo encuentra y Louis gime ruidosamente, sintiendo su polla endurecerse con lentitud.

—¿Así? —pregunta Harry, frotando los dedos sobre ese punto de nuevo, haciendo que los muslos de Louis tiemblen.

—Sí, papi, justo así —jadea Louis, permitiendo que sus ojos se cierren.

Unos minutos después, tiene una erección en forma y respira entrecortadamente bajo el toque de Harry, el hombre mayor empujando sobre ese punto una y otra vez mientras lo estira, añadiendo un tercer dedo, haciendo que Louis se sienta muy lleno.

—¿Crees que puedas venirte, amor? ¿Sin que tenga que tocarte?

Louis quiere retorcerse, quiere follar él mismo esos dedos, pero no puede moverse, así que se deja ser abierto, deja que Harry se encargue de él. Está acercándose, siente sus músculos estremeciéndose alrededor de los dedos de Harry, y cree que tal vez puede, solo por la forma en que éstos se rozan contra su próstata.

—Tal vez —dice inseguro, pero sintiéndose demasiado cerca del orgasmo.

—Apuesto a que puedes —dice Harry con suavidad, follándolo más fuerte con sus dedos—. Déjame ver cuán bien te sientes, bebé, puedes hacerlo.

El aliento de Louis se irregulariza a medida que su cuerpo se acerca al orgasmo, con Harry incansablemente presionando su próstata. Su polla da un fuerte tirón cuando siente la lengua de Harry girar alrededor de su dureza una vez, es empujado al borde, expulsando caliente semen en el aire mientras las sensaciones lo atraviesan de pies a cabeza. Cabalga los dedos de Harry todo el rato, dejando que el hombre mayor alargue el orgasmo solo por tener los dedos presionando ese lugar. Eventualmente, Harry los saca y Louis tiembla mientras baja de la nube, sintiéndose gastado y exhausto, sus párpados cerrándose del todo.

Harry lo gira de lado y los brazos de Louis caen sobre su rostro, sus piernas son empujadas hasta que está casi enrollado como bolita. Lo folla justo así, duro y rápido, y a Louis ni siquiera le importa. No puede sentir nada más, excepto su agujero siendo estirado por la polla de Harry y es genial porque no le duele y se siente feliz porque puede hacer esto por él. Está feliz de oír a Harry gruñendo detrás de él, murmurando qué tan bien se siente Louis. Su visión se oscurece y no sabe si es la medicina o solo el cansancio, pero se siente en paz; las caderas de Harry golpeando contra su trasero, follándolo tan fuerte que se debate entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

Incluso cuando Harry lo arrastra hasta el borde la cama, jalando hasta que solo sus hombros descansan contra la superficie, no le molesta. Harry sostiene las caderas de Louis en el aire, sus piernas caen hacia los lados y Harry lo folla duro y Louis no protesta, ni siquiera si pudiera porque Harry está diciéndole cuán hermoso es su cuerpo, cuán caliente lo pone.

Y cuando Harry se corre en su interior, Louis sonríe un poco, pensando que le gusta esto, le gusta tener a su papi llenándolo. Le gusta ser marcado, poseído, porque significa que es querido. A Louis le gusta ser querido.

Harry sale de él y lo acomoda en la cama, la visión de Louis es borrosa pero está regresando y apenas puede distinguir el rostro del hombre mayor cuando éste se deja caer a su lado en la cama. Le sonríe al hombre con pereza y Harry le devuelve una sonrisa más brillante, su frente cubierta con una pequeña capa de sudor y pecho moviéndose agitadamente.

—¿Estas feliz? —le pregunta Harry con las cejas alzadas.

Louis deja salir un rápido _“sí”,_ deseando tener la fuerza para abrazar al hombre mayor.

—Me encanta hacerte feliz —susurra Harry, poniendo la mitad de Louis sobre su pecho, dejando que el sudor de ambos se mezcle.

Louis suspira, murmurando un _“también a mí”,_ y cierra sus ojos, listo para dejar que el sueño lo consuma. Harry deja un beso en su frente y Louis se queda dormido poco después, con la sensación de los dedos de Harry acariciando su cabello hasta la inconsciencia.  

*

La mañana siguiente, Louis despierta con la sensación de Harry empujando en él, sus piernas sostenidas en el aire. Para el momento en que el sueño se ha ido del todo y se da cuenta de lo que sucede, la polla de Harry está enterrada hasta la mitad y Louis jadea, desorientado.

—¡Papi! —grita él, su voz gruesa por el sueño.

—Estas bien —dice rápidamente Harry, empujando hasta que está completamente enfundado—. Todo está, todo está bien.

Louis se estremece, completamente despierto, sintiéndose un poco adolorido donde Harry está estirando su agujero, pero su polla despierta ante la sensación de todas formas.

—Hola —susurra Harry, inclinándose para besar a Louis antes de enterrar su rostro en su cuello—. Buenos días, bebé.

Empieza a moverse despacio, realmente despacio, y Louis se da cuenta que sus músculos funcionan de nuevo. Mueve sus brazos, sus manos posándolos sobre los hombros de Harry y sus piernas enredándose su cintura.

—Buenos días —exhala Louis, sin importarle el ligero dolor, porque Harry está siendo más gentil que siempre y esto se siente diferente de todo lo que han hecho. Se siente íntimo y suave y el sol mañanero está apenas asomándose por la ventana y Louis se siente un poco abrumado, pero relajado y calmado, también. Es raro.

—Papi —susurra sin ninguna razón, aferrándose a los hombros del hombre.

Harry gira su cabeza lo suficiente para mirarlo mientras lo folla lento. Hay algo en sus ojos que hace que Louis desee permanecer en este momento por siempre, un sentimiento que le dice que él es lo único que le importa a Harry, lo que más vale en su vida.

—Te amo, Louis —susurra Harry, llevando una mano hacia los labios de Louis y rozando su pulgar contra ellos.

Louis solo puede asentir en respuesta antes de que los labios de Harry estén cubriendo los suyos.

Pronto, Harry hace que Louis se corra, follándolo despacio hasta que él mismo se corre. Más tarde, se duchan juntos y Harry hace el desayuno, ambos se acurrucan en el sofá, viendo las caricaturas matutinas.

Cuando Louis regresa a casa ese mismo día, lucha contra la urgencia de llorar apenas se baja del auto, deseando poder quedarse con Harry todo el tiempo, deseando que él pueda ser de verdad su papá. Y sólo ha pasado una semana, pero Louis ya es demasiado dependiente de Harry. Solo puede esperar que no se lo arrebaten.

*

Cuando Louis termina la escuela dos años después, le ruega a Harry para que huyan juntos. Discuten por eso, pero se llega a un acuerdo. Louis le cuenta a su madre que se está mudando, y después de darse cuenta que de todas formas él se va a ir, ella acepta. Le dice que se está mudando con un amigo, pero no entra en detalles.

Harry consigue trabajo en un pequeño pueblo a unas cuantas horas de allí, aunque Louis supo que Harry tenía dinero de su padre, que murió de una enfermedad un par de años antes. Consiguen un pequeño piso y, cuando ya se han mudado, Louis piensa que no pudo haber deseado nada más. Es más feliz de lo que alguna vez haya sido, finalmente pudiendo pasar cada momento del día con la persona más importante en su vida.

Su relación ha evolucionado un poco desde que se conocieron dos años atrás. Louis adora que le digan qué hacer, adora que Harry lo mangonee. Le da, literalmente, todo lo que puede darle. Y, aunque Louis entiende que la mayoría de las personas ven su relación como algo anormal e incorrecto, no le importa. Porque permitirle a Harry ser tanto su papi como el amor de su vida es la única forma que Louis pudo haber imaginado vivir su vida.

Es lo único que pudo haber deseado.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback, preguntas, comentarios o cualquier cosa en mi [tumblr](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com).


End file.
